poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of A Miser Brothers' Christmas/Transcript
This is a transcript of Tino's Adventures of A Miser Brothers' Christmas. Patchy's Christmas intro/Driving (The Scenes opens with a A mail truck drives through the mountain range. Patchy the Pirate is driving the truck. He appears to be parodying S.D. Kluger from Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) Patchy: Merry Christmas, kids! I bet you're wondering why ol' Patchy has this mail truck. Well, this year, I wanted to be absolutely sure Santa got me letter. So I gave Mr. Mailman the day off. (He puts his pirate hat on the mailman tied up and gagged in the back of the truck, puts on his mailman hat and closes the door) Potty: Do you even know how to get to the North Pole? Patchy: Oh, Potty, you silly parrot. Everyone knows that the directions to the North Pole are in the lyrics of the song "Jingle Bells." ♪Dashing through the snow, in a... (Mumbles) Through the fields we go. La la la la la. Okay. So we're looking for some fields here.♪ Potty: No, Patchy, the directions to the North Pole are in the song, "There Goes Santa Claus." ♪There goes Santa Claus. There goes Santa Claus. Left on Santa Claus Drive, scurvy brain.♪ Patchy: Yeah, well, we ain't turnin' till we see some fields. Potty: Look out! There's a fork in the road! Patchy: I don't see no fork. (The truck spins after the fork gets caught in the wheel and they both scream) Patchy: While we wait for the truck to stop spinning, let's see what Tino Tonitini is up to this Christmas. Opening Scene/Joy of Christmas Season/Building a Sleigh (The Scene opens where Ms. Claus was walking around worried and concern about the feud) Ms. Claus: Have you ever been told of that faithful year? When Christmas almost didn't happen. It is everyone's worst fear. There was no one to take Santa's big sack of toys and deliver the presents to the world's good girls and boys. But this christmas season didn't begin with any trouble at fuss, it began with some singing like all christmas' must. (Then they started the credits, Title Shows "Tino's Adventures of A Miser Brothers' Christmas" Then the door opens to Santa's Wokrshop) Elves It's Christmas time, A jolly time A Sleigh and snow and holly time let's huddle tight for christmas night is ever drawing near! When Santa rides on christmas eve we elves will stand and cheer our toys fill the sleigh for the holiday when Santa comes each year! It's christmas time, oh jolly time it's sleigh and snow and holly time! Bake the cookies trim the tree save some treats for you and me. Build a fire, not too hot! Put some cider in the pot! Helping others is the reason for the joy of christmas season (The elves are continuing working on making toys. The plane flies out the window as we see Santa's workshop, the elf catch it and we see animals putting on decorations on the tree) Santa Claus: It's christmas time! Ho, ho, ho, ho! Come on everybody, here we go! (Santa leaves) Bob: '''Uh, Sir, you'll be happy to know that toy production is up to 18 precent from this time last year. '''Santa Claus: '''18 precent? Excellent Bob! As long as everyone is having fun! Ho Ho Ho! How are the babies coming along? '''Elf: See for yourself Santa. (One of the baby reindeers tries to fly but falls down and Santa catches it) Santa Claus: Easy there, little fella. I got you. You'll be leading my sleigh in no time. (Santa enters the workshop) Santa Claus: Tinsel. Tinsel: Over here, sir. Santa Claus: Tinsel, the youngest elf ever to be my chief mechanic. How is that new super sleigh of yours coming? Tinsel: Well sir. It just needs to be tested. Santa Claus: Tinsel, your father would be so proud of you. Bob: '''Santa? We have no idea, if this new contraption is even safe. '''Santa Claus: '''Well I know one way to find out, first thing tomorrow, I want you to hitch up the team, I'm taking Tinsel's super sleigh up for a little spin. '''Tinsel: '''You mean it sir? Wahoo! '''Bob: Oh, sir! I, would be oh... (The song continues) Elves When Santa rides on Christmas Eve We elves will stand and cheer our toys fill the sleigh for the holiday when Santa comes each year! When Santa rides on christmas eve We elves will stand and cheer our toys fill the sleigh for the holiday! The time is drawing near! Santa Claus: Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas! The Miser Brothers appear/Mother nature and her friends appear (Now we cut to the fire and ice place) Mrs Claus: Now, that very same day, near the south mountain range. Heat miser and snow miser were at it again! Heat Miser: So... today's the day, huh, blizzard brain? Snow Miser: Same time every year inferno face. Heat Miser: Well, let's just go and get it over with, okay? Snow Miser: Chill out, hot head. It's family. (Slides down) Ha, ha! Heat Miser: Yo oh! Easy for you to say. Mother always did like you best. Snow Miser: '''What can I say, people like things cool like me. '''Heat Miser: Cool? Yeah? Well, well maybe I should heat things up for you, brother dear! Snow Miser: And, and maybe I should knock you out cold. (Then a thundering storm can be heard) Mother Nature: Now, boys! You both know there's absolutely no fighting on the day of the family reunion. Heat & Snow Miser: Yes, mother dear... Mother Nature: Now come along and behave yourselves. You're both already late. Heat & Snow Miser: Yes, mother dear. (They teleport to the beautiful garden) Mother Nature: '''There you are boys. Come, the family. We like you to meet our guests. (Heat and Snow Miser sits down) '''Tino Tonitini: '''Oh, Hi. It's Tino and these are my friends, Carver, Lor, Tish, my girlfriend Sunset Shimmer. '''Sunset Shimmer: Hi. Heat Miser: '''Hey there, Tino, Who are those other friends? - - '''Shaggy Rogers: My name's Norville, but my friends call me Shaggy. - - Lita Kino: Sleigh Training/North Wind's Master plan The Feud Begins/Riding the Sleigh/The Crash Santa gets taken to the Hospital/North Wind's Pretend Behavior/My Kind of Christmas - - - Wind It's my kind of Christmas; A cold windy Christmas, and I am the cool guy on the scene. Well, I'm taking over. Who needs Santa? He's just a hasbeen; can't you see? It's over This Christmas; no Santa; just me. I'll be number one; I'll get the job done. I'll fire the elves and do it all by myself. (spoken) Hey! I won't need a sleigh; send the reindeer away; I don't really care, as long as it's me who's there. They won't miss Santa; there won't be a Santa. (chuckles; spoken) No ho ho. I'll step right over Santa's little shoulder, When I am the cool guy on the scene. I'll give out the toys To all the girls and boys As long as they know that it was me. It's over. This Christmas; no Santa; just me. Wind paintings You'll be number one. Wind (spoken) That's right. Wind paintings You'll get the job done. Wind (spoken) Yep. (sung) I'll fire the elves and do it all by myself (spoken) Hey! (sung) I won't need a sleigh; send the reindeer away! I don't really care, as long as it's me who's there. They won't miss Santa; there won't be a Santa. It's over (4x, yelling at the last one) This Christmas; no Santa; just me!!! (chuckles himself to sleep, Then see falling snowflakes to the next scene where the mail truck is still spinning out of control and finally comes to rest. The bound and gagged mailman escapes and jumps away) Patchy: I can't believe we survived that horrifying car accident without a scratch. (He gets out of the truck and slips on the ice) Ow! (He notices the fork in the tire) Aw, here's the problem. Oh, that's not good. Flat tire, huh? Looks as sad as an empty bag of beef. Brrr! It's cold up here. Why don't you kids at home go make a nice hot cup of cocoa while Potty builds me a fire? Dress up as Santa/Snow and Heat Miser Song Patchy: (Shivering) Hello, kiddies. It's so cold, me eye patch cracked. There hasn't been any food or water or food or food for over 20 minutes. (Coughs) Boy, I could sure go for some buffalo wings right about now. Sounds good. Eh, Potty? (He looks at Potty, imagining him as a plate of buffalo wings) With a side of blue cheese dressing. (He grabs a fork, licks his lips, and lunges at Potty who flies up and Patchy bites on the log Potty is sitting on) Potty: Squawk! What are you doing? Patchy: I'm sorry, Potty, I don't know what got into me. I'm just so hungry! Potty: It's okay, Patchy, I can't stay mad at you. (He imagines Patchy's head as a suet cake and licks his beak) Patchy: Why are you looking at me like that, bird? (Potty pecks at his head) What are you doing? - - - Workshop Feud/At the Letter workshop/Brothers Should be Friends/Snow and Heat Miser Song (Reprise) North Wind's Evil Plan/Setting up the Sleigh The Fight begins/Santa Recovered/North Wind's Card/The Race to fight North Wind - - Tino Tonitini: (In Tai's voice) Now! Time to fight! The Final Fly Chase/North Wind's Defeat Snow Miser and Heat Miser's Nice list/Ending - - - - (Potty is still pecking Patchy's head) Patchy: (Notices a sign) Santa's workshop? I'm here, Santa! I'm here! Potty: I'm not going in there. Patchy: Santa! (He sits on Santa's lap and pulls out his letter) There's only thing I wants for Christmas! And it's to meet me hero, Tino Tonitini. (Santa sprinkles magic dust on Patchy to make his wish come true, then the illusion breaks and Patchy realizes he's in a cave with a polar bear who sprinkled him with salt because he wants to eat him. The bear chases him. The scene then cuts to Potty standing next to Santa) Santa: I think stealing a mail truck definitely counts as naughty. Wouldn't you say, Potty? Potty: I sure would, Santa. (They laugh) Both: Merry Christmas. (The movie ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic876 Category:Frogadier55